grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Lorilla/History
}} History Rila was born to two very loving, but immature parents. Outcasts of their family / herds they didn't have help raising their daughter. They were both nervous about their child being hated and looked down on due to their relationship which made them sheltered her a lot. Rila was five when she first discovered that not everyone was okay with Amal. Her parents hadn't told her what Amal was, when she discovered it was because she wasn't purely one creature, it hurts. But Rila got over it pretty easily, after all there was nothing she could do about it. Her love for toy making was developed from her father's hobby of making wooden toys for her. Mary made clothes, and taught her daughter how to sew. Her first creation (and her "best friend") was a Bee Bunny named "Honey Bun". The first time her horn was touched it was by a girl two years older than her when she was 10 years old. It was a sunny day and the girl, Rose was one of her closest friends and a pixie. They were cuddling (Rila's favorite thing to do) While the smaller one cuddled in her lap, Rose couldn't help herself. Her fingers gently touched the horn. Right away Rila felt odd, it sent a pleasure she had never felt before. It wasn't bad but weird, right away she didn't like it. She squirmed and told Rose to stop. But, it caused the older girl to laugh and grab the horn. While telling her that it wasn't like she was pulling on it. Rila tugged her head away, causing a shooting pain in her horn. Of course their friendship ended, not by Rila's doing, however. When the 10 year old told her parents what happened the two forbid her from seeing Rose anymore. As her not stopping when asked was extremely wrong to her parents. Rose had also not liked how she made a big deal about it and cried to her "mommy" and "daddy" since her parents went over to Rose's house to inform the two Pixies of their daughter's wrong doings. Despite now being 22 she lives with her parents. Rila has a job as a toy maker and could afford to move out. But honestly no one in their small family wants that. She helps with the bills and cleans (a little bit) to carry her weight in the family. In the end, though she'll always be her parents baby girl no matter how old she gets or the fact she COULD take care of herself (even if she prefers being taken care of) Unicorns and Fairies live a long time, so her parents are always saying that she doesn't need to grow up as fast like humans. She's allowed to be childish and cute as long as she wants. Which she can't fully help since she is part unicorn and fairies (not the most mature creatures around) When she was 21 her parents bought her a whole shop. Owner and only employ currently of "Toyland Delights" Rila spends most her work time utterly stressed out and by the end of the day a sobbing mess. She's a good toy maker but not a great shop owner. Any upset child or person can end up walking away with free toys just because she hates seeing people sad. She needs a real adult to be her shop assistant, but until then she will try her best to make everyone happy. Despite her terrible ownership work her business isn't failing? Though her parents wouldn't care if it did (She's their spoiled little baby) Personally Rila never truly wanted to have her own shop, but when her parents bought her one, she kind of felt like she had to accept it. (Even though that kind of responsibility and adult work is extremely stressful for her) Not that the amal doesn't love her store! Her past may have not been as sweet as she leads on, as her motto in life is "the past should be forgotten, the future not thought of. It's a gift to live in the present" Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories